Happily Ever After
by LionshadeSC
Summary: Three years after the curse is broken, Adrian takes Lindy to a play with surprising results. based off the book, no DUH oneshot


Adrian Kingsbury warmly held the hand of the girl standing alongside him, who bounced on the balls of her feet with excitement. Her long hair fell down in a cascade of shining red color, green-gray eyes lighted with anticipation.

"Oh Adrian this is so great! I've never been to a Broadway play!" Lindy told him again, her hand tightening in his.

He smiled to her. Lindy and Adrian were going out for a while now, three years and counting. Ever since a witch named Kendra turned Adrian in to a beast, she left him to figure out a way to break the curse. Only true love's kiss could break the spell, which is where Lindy came in. Adrian kept her captive in exchange for her father's freedom. Within a year, the spell broke.

However, that's another story.

Twenty year old Adrian nudged his girlfriend with his shoulder, "Well I know how much you love plays, and this one is a little, special, I guess you could say."

Lindy exchanged knowing smiles with him, eyes dancing as she recalled the way she first met him as Adrian the beast.

Getting off track here.

The couple were off to see _Beauty and the Beast,_ a play Lindy desperately wanted to see, so Adrian didn't waste any time making sure to get the best seats in the theater. The pair claimed the center first row seats, all the while with Lindy babbling on how excited she felt. They pre-ordered some of the merchandise, so Lindy could wear her shirt to the play.

Adrian wore a loose black T. It hung down enough to give him some breathing room, but clung against his body to show off his muscles. He chatted with Lindy, casting a quick glance down the aisle to make sure everything kept in place.

(**)

Will Fatelli sat near the end of the first aisle, smiling to himself as he took his seat. He risked a quick glance around the theater, smirking when he saw the couple sitting farther down the center of the aisle. The couple were talking together. Lindy's back was to him so he couldn't see the expression on her face, however based on her body language as she squirmed in her seat, Will decided it could be safe to say the girl ticked with anticipation.

Adrian glanced at him over his girl's shoulder, giving him a curt nod of acknowledgement. Will smiled, nodding back. The teacher settled back into his plush chair, loosening his collar ever so slightly.

The man didn't pay much attention when a girl sat next to him on his right. He only took a glance to her, slightly surprised when he saw the age of the girl and the antiquity of the black lace dress she wore. It was a one strap, hugging her body to show off the curves of her lithe form. It fell all the way to the floor, hiding her feet. Her midnight hair curved over her shoulders, seeming to flicker a dark emerald and purple in the shifting light. She flipped through the play's program.

Overall she couldn't be more than fifteen or sixteen. Where were her parents? All the seats around them were filled up, and none seemed to pay any attention to her.

Will moved his eyes back to the front of the stage, looking at the picture of the rose, the symbol of the entire play. He reminded himself to thank Adrian again later for these great seats.

Well on such an occasion, he really did need to see it all.

The teacher started from his thoughts as the girl beside him spoke, her tone soft, wondering, "How's your eyesight?"

Will blinked. He looked back to the girl, who didn't look up at him, almost as if she never said a word at all. Clearing his throat, Will asked, "Excuse me?"

"Your eyes. I'm wondering how they're working for you."

He started again, mind reeling. He never met this girl, as far as he could remember, and her voice didn't sound any familiar.

"You're not wearing contacts or glasses, so I hope it's doing okay."

Yes, ever since his eyesight returned to him from the witch after Adrian broke the spell, his vision's never been better. Contacts or glasses would only worsen it.

Confusion continued to ripple in Will's mind. Who was this girl? A student? But they didn't know he used to be blind. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Oh no," she smiled, now looking up from her program. Her eyes flashed a bright, vivid green. Will jumped, eyes widening. "At least, you don't know me in _this _form."

Will stared. His brain clicked the pieces together, starting a spark in his mind. He struggled to remember the name, "Magda? I mean, Kendra, right?" he asked.

"There you are, professor," she smiled kindly, green eyes dancing. Her voice deepened, taking on a foreign accent for a moment, "Though you do know me as Magda, please call me Kendra."

Will looked over her again, not answering. Yes, her clothes did seem very witch-like. It shouldn't surprise Will that Adrian invited her, especially since she was the reason-

"So Adrian invited you here also?" he asked.

"Mhmm," the witch answered, taking a quick glance down behind Will to see the couple. "I'm hoping it all turns out well." She looked back to him, turning her attention back to the conversation. "But how _is _your vision? I want to be sure I did a good job."

"Oh!" Will shifted in his seat. "It's great. I've never been able to see so well. Thank you."

Kendra smiled, a very pretty sight, "Oh, don't thank me. Thank Adrian. He requested it, as you know," she blinked, tilting her head a little to one side.

Will smiled to her, "Don't worry, I have."

Kendra granted him another faint smile (rare for her) before looking away, thereby ending the conversation. The program in her hands quickly transformed to that of a book. She lifted it, starting from where she left off.

Will decided to take a peek at the title. "Shakespeare huh?"

The witch paused, looking up to him with a distant, pleased smirk on her face. "Yes. A beautiful play-writer."

"You read much of his work?"

"I've read most of it, and been to a lot of the plays," she leaned forward a little, lowering her voice. "I like to go to his first performances though. There's so much more heart in them."

Will felt awe, wonder and admiration lift his heart. "Amazing! So in your opinion-"

The pair launched into another conversation.

_Not a bad person_, both thought to each other.

(**)

The theater fell to a low dim, the theme music beginning to start off from a gentle piano to a loud forte. The voice spoke in over the large crowd. Lindy grappled Adrian's arm, squealing quietly in excitement, eyes bright.

The play went on wonderfully. At the intermission, Lindy groaned, "Oh my gosh! This is such a great play!" She stood to her feet, stretching out her arms. "Thank you so much for taking me, Adrian!"

"Anything for you, my dear," he said, bowing before kissing her cheek.

Throughout the entire rest of the play, Adrian felt his heart lower with dread. His front pocket felt heavy, like it weighed ten tons rather than a mere pound.

His anxiety grew as the play ended, the cast coming out for the final encore. Lindy and Adrian stood to their feet with the rest of the theater, clapping loudly, each slap of his hands bringing more nerves jumping in Adrian's heart.

After the cast bowed together, they stepped back.

_Show time._

Adrian slid from Lindy's side, jumping up onto the stage with the bowing cast. His heart hammered in his chest as he continued clapping for the team. He cleared his throat, so the small microphone attached to the collar of his shirt turned on. His voice came in loud and clear through the speakers. "Wonderful story isn't it?" More applause from the audience. Adrian made a gesture with his hands for everyone to sit down. He risked a glance to Kendra and Will, who looked excited, while Lindy looked confused, yet eager to know what her beau was up to.

The crowd sat down, turning quiet to hear what the blonde had to say.

"Hello, my name is Adrian Kingsbury," he introduced. "I came here with my girlfriend tonight, because I know how much this play means to her and myself." He gave a dashing smile, "Where is she? There she is, right there," Adrian pointed, one of the spotlights turning on the red headed girl. She blushed, biting her lip nervously. He gave her an encouraging smile, "Come on, there she is. Give us a wave, Lindy."

She smiled, waving slowly with one hand.

Adrian beamed, getting down from the stage, the spotlight following him as he came up to Lindy. Still smiling as he showed off his girlfriend, Adrian held her hand, stepping away so he could continue talking. "You see, when Lindy and I first met, I was a beast. You should have seen me, fur and everything," the crowd laughed, thinking he was joking, duh. Adrian continued on, "But you see, Lindy took my heart of stone and turned it human again." Several aww's from the crowd. Adrian went on, "So I knew how much this play meant to us. We've been dating for three years ever since senior year of high school. And now," Adrian got to one knee. He dug in to his pocket, fishing out the small black velvet box.

Several intakes of air from the audience.

Lindy gasped, covering her mouth with her hands as he opened the box, showing off the ring. A loud cheer rose from the crowd as Adrian continued to speak.

"Lindy, I know we've had our good, our bad, but through all that, I love you. I want to treat you as the princess you are, will you make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me?"

The room fell dead silent, held in anxious, anticipating, suspending quiet. A pin could have dropped and the whole theater could have heard it. Lindy's eyes welled with tears as she choked out, "Yes."

An instant roar of approval crowded the two as Adrian entrapped her in a hug, huge arms hugging her close. Tears fell down Lindy's eyes as she laughed, crying into his shoulder with joy. A demand rose from the theater as they chanted, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Adrian placed his hand behind her head, looking deep into her eyes before moving forward, pressing his lips to hers. The crowd cheered with loud encouragement, clapping, whooping with sounds of approval. Lindy smiled against Adrian as she kissed him back, arms wrapping around him.

Nearby, Kendra gave a closed smile as she watched the happy couple embrace each other. She brushed some of her bangs behind her ear, looking down towards her feet, pushing back the pulse of jealousy that beat in her heart.

Being a witch was so freaking lonely.

She heard a sigh from Will. Glancing up, she looked at his bright smile, "Well that turned out well." He lifted his bag to his shoulder, preparing to leave. "After I congratulate them, want to go out to dinner?"

Kendra paused, staring at him. At last she smiled, lips curling up to show pearly white teeth.

"Yes, I'd like that."

Happily ever after for all.

(**)

**how I imagined Adrian would propose to Lindy. **

**I had some debates on my mind for whether I should call him Adrian or Kyle, then settled on Adrian after rereading Beastly when he said 'I prefer Adrian'. I'm sure he knows what name he prefers so I decided to stick with Adrian. **

**Pfft, and yes, I am totally shipping Will and Kendra. XD i'll ship anyone if they have the right personalities.**


End file.
